Dialogs and Monologues
by CyanideDreams610
Summary: An original collection of Julian Priest's monologues and conversations - fanwritten monologues not from the TV series. David Bowie's character Julian Priest in 90s TV series "The Hunger"
1. Like Warm Butter

**Like Warm Butter**

* * *

Author's Note: A little stand-alone Julian Priest ficlet I wrote up weeks ago and then forgot about its existence lol. Thanks to HachimansKitsune for the beta!

* * *

"The most important element about surgical tools is, of course, that it must be sterile," Julian Priest says as he is scrubbing his hands clean. His arms are covered in white foam from elbow to fingertips. He brings his hands under running water, which drowns out this faint sound of metal clanking.

Priest turns off the faucet and dries his hands with a big wad of paper towel; then he snaps on a pair of gloves. "Needless to say, if it isn't sterile, chances of infection are inevitable. In severe cases, gangrene can develop and the source of the infection will need to be amputated."

The sound of metal shaking gets louder and a high keening whine is heard. Julian walks towards an instrument table and rearranges the shiny tools on top of a small tray. He glances at a woman handcuffed to a steel operating table. She is completely naked, her skin is soaked in cold sweat and her wrists are raw trying to pull her hands free. Her ankles are also caked in dried blood where they are cuffed the table; the skin is cracked open against the shackles. Angry red fissures are wrapped around her limbs near the restraints, still slowly oozing fluids. Her mouth is stuffed with a ball gag, quieting her cries.

"Are you paying attention?" Priest asks her.

She replies by thrashing against her bonds.

"Good." He picks up a scalpel and holds it to the light. "The second most important element about surgical tools is that they need to be _very_ sharp."

He walks over to the girl and holds the scalpel to her eyes. "See this?"

She shrinks away from him and whimpers as she blinks her tears away.

"This can cut flesh like it's warm butter." He tilts the instrument and it catches the light; it's like it almost winks at the poor girl, mocking her fate. He lowers the blade to her groin and runs the flat, dull end against the crux of where her folds begin.

He grins. "Would you like me to demonstrate?"

_Completed_

* * *

Please review!


	2. Witch Hunt

**Witch Hunt**

* * *

Julian Priest places a newspaper on top of a million other sheets of paper sitting on a rusty table. The headlines read "Public outcry against Priest." Other papers scattered about are splashed with words like "insanity," "sickening," "offensive," "disgusting," and "revolting." The sound of incoherent angry shouting is heard coming from outside of the penitentiary walls, the place where Priest has been residing for the past decade.

"All you need to do is plant one little seed," he chuckles. "Say something that can very well be meaningless, but it will take root in someone's mind. It will fester and grow until it starts to branch out; mature, forming seeds of their own. Soon those seeds will disperse into others, and that notion will be planted in their heads to develop."

Priest stands and begins pacing. "An insignificant-" He places a hand against the papers on the table. "Rotting-" He draws his hand across the documents as he walks back and forth against the length of the table. "Diseased-" He gives the papers one big shove and the pile scatters onto the floor. "Little shrub spreading in all directions until it is no longer a sapling, but a mounting tree."

A magazine half hanging off the table slips off, falling opened. A quote in big block letters reads, "A retrospective so amoral, so violent; so full of hate should never exist let alone be presented to the public eye." A smaller quote off to the side says, "Reminiscent of a serial killer's journal."

Priest sneers as he glances at the magazine; he continues, "And when a forest of these trees covers the land…" He walks towards the fenced window, his feet crunching against the fallen articles.

When his form nears the window, a glass bottle is shattered across the metal grating and the previous angry shouting hits a crescendo.

"The witch hunt begins." Priest watches dispassionately as someone douses his car with gasoline from a red fuel can. He turns away just as the same person lights his car on fire and the mob surrounding his penitentiary cheers.

* * *

Thanks to HachimansKitsune for the beta!

Please review!


End file.
